The Bond of Thieves and Temptation
by HallowShell15
Summary: One-Shot "MA" Sexual Context & Gore! DragonbornXVex. (18 preferred)


**Took my awhile to get time to actually sit and type again. But I made it and the request keep coming. So let's pick up where I last left off. With another request, and some naughty one-shotness.**

 **Be warned for the over eighteen reader, please and thank you.**

 **Rated "MA" For Sexual content, and slight Language.**

* * *

 _DragonbornXVex_

* * *

I thought it was a rare sight to see the Ragged Flagon so empty, but on a night like this it wasn't entirely shocking. Heavy mist clouded Riften and the dreary weather no doubt sent most into the comfort of their beds quite early.

A place I would like to be considering the Divine awful journey I had just taken.

I shove myself past the creaking door into the dank bar only to see the place completely cleared out. Except the one person I actually wanted to see.

Vex sat alone at the far right hand corner rounded table wrapping her pink lips around a mug of what I assumed was Black Briar mead.

Now it wasn't a common feeling for me to actually experience excitement at the sight of the blonde haired prude, but tonight was a special occasion.

Like most times when I was running a little low on coin I stopped at the guild for some extra work. Being Dragonborn was great and all but my inherent title didn't fill my stomach or keep a roof over my head.

Usually I would have few worlds with Delvin and that would be the end of it, I get a job done he slips me a coin purse and I'm on my merry way.

But this time was different, it was much more special.

On rare occasions and I do mean rare I actually liked to do some side work for Vex. Its not that I found Vex's jobs hard, it was just the Divine awful attitude I hated dealing with. But I always felt a little smug when I pulled off a job she deemed to difficult for anyone else to handle.

Being the hope and savior of Skyrim I tried to live an honest life, but I had to admit. I made a damn good thief.

Well about a fortnight ago I soldiered into the Flagon only for Vex to approach me, a rarity in itself seeing how standoffish the blonde usually was.

But she stuck my fancy with the promise of a huge pay off. A unique item, heavily guarded and very valuable held deep within Understone Keep in Markarth. The city itself I was none to fond of. Nor the long drawn out journey, but I had agreed when Vex said the magic words. That no one else could pull it off.

The woman had never once acknowledged my skill as a thief even though I knew deep down I severely out ranked her at her own game. She would rather be eaten alive by skeevers than admit it. But I knew it was true, and after I got this job done she would have no choice but to say it out loud as well.

That was the whole reason I had ever agreed to such a horridly drawn out assignment. Just to watch her eat her own words.

Years we had worked together all coming down to this moment, to watch her finally give me my drastically overly earned credit.

It was the perfect setting. The two of us alone in the Flagon, I didn't need her to announce her respect for me to the whole world just out loud would be enough.

It meant so much more to me than the sack of treasure I carried.

Surprise the racket it caused didn't startle her, I threw the satchel onto the table watching a corner of the jewel incrusted heist slip out from the leather cover.

I see a slow gleam spread in Vex's olive colored eyes peering up from her mug up towards me than back at the treasure laid out before her.

I smirk wide and prideful, here it comes the moment I had been dreaming of!

She takes a slow sip of her mead before placing the stein down on to the table. Our eyes meet and her lips part and I was fairly sure my heart stopped in my chest.

"Took you long enough." She scuffs stuffing the gold back into the sack before scooting her chair out loudly from the table.

She brush past my uncaring and I feel the color drain from my face, in total and utter shock.

That was it. That was it!? I risked my neck and much much more sneaking into one of the strongest capitals in all of Skryim and that was all I got as appreciation!

"What the hell!?" I roar knowing I had probably just woken up the entire Rataway with my booming voice.

Vex peers over the shoulder not currently carrying my satchel of hard earned bounty.

"You got a problem?" She ask in her usual uncaring way.

"Seriously, What in the Nine Divine's hells is wrong with you woman?!" I shout taking a hard step towards her.

"Years I have worked along side you, I even became Guild Master and that still wasn't enough to impress you! What's it going to take! You want me to bring you a gold incased dragon skull on a damn platter!? Will that finally get me so recognition!?" I spit furiously.

Vex just raises a sharpen brow before slowly spinning to face me head on.

"You want someone to lick your boots, Delvin's one room over. You don't like the jobs I give you? Tough shit." She says ice cold and the rage in my veins pumps five times hotter.

She spins from me and I am literally blinded by my anger I cant stop my feet from moving on their own accord.

I grab her shoulder forcing her to spin back and face me but instead I get a hard fist to the face!

I stumble back blinded by the unexpected attack I can already feel the blood oozing from my nose, but I recover quickly only to see Vex eyeing me with those cold eyes.

I wipe the warm ooze with the back of my palm. This has been a long time coming, and honestly I cant wait.

Vex clearly sees my motives and returns my intensity full force. She drops the satchel and widens her stance.

Let the game begin.

I lunge at her a little clumsy an oafish from my anger and she uses it fully to her advantage. I hit chest first into the bar top and in the blink of an eye Vex is behind me. Her fingers grab a handful of my braided hair slamming my face into the hard wood surface.

I yelp like a beat dog as she drags me across the top bottles and steins all slamming into my face along the way before I reach the end and fall hard onto the bar floor.

I barely manage to turn over when I see Vex's foot coming down towards my face. On instinct I catch her heel and shove up hard making her stumble backwards.

As luck would have it a well placed bottle made its way to her path and she falls back first onto the floor. I'm on her like a Sabercat even though I really don't know my intentions.

It wasn't like me to lay hands on a woman, though it was obvious Vex had no problem kicking my ass. I reach down for her only for her knee to find my pelvis!

A flush of air leaves my lungs and I roll off crumbled and blinded by radiating pain!

She climbs on top of my defeated form half broken bottle of ale in hand and lunges the jagged end down towards my face. Now I know Vex well enough to know she wouldn't actually kill anyone involved in the guild unless it was a well deserving crime.

But that didn't mean she was above maiming or permanently disfiguring anyone who crossed her the wrong way. Only thing was, I wasn't about to let that happen.

I cross my arms and grab her wrist hard in my calloused hand squeezing mercilessly tight and she winces but she shoves her whole weight down towards me and the jagged bottle edge gets closer and closer to my scruff covered cheek.

"N-No thanks darling I already shaved-" I smirk all the while trying to keep my head as low to the ground as possible as she keeps trying to jab the glass down.

"You unbelievable ass! You flaccid down right-" She seethes and I watch her draw so close our nose almost touch and I can smell the sweet mead on her breath.

Feel the heat radiating from those full pink lips. And something inside me shifts, like a door finally opening and letting in a flood of sunlight in the darkest corners of my mind.

My head lurches up and the bottle slices a hard point into my cheek but its worth every second of pain when I taste Vex's lips with my own.

She gasp utterly caught off guard by my actions but it allows me the perfect opportunity to move my tongue into her sweet cavern tasting the mead and the sweetness that was her.

I kiss her like I can hardly remember kissing any woman before. I savor her taste stroking my tongue rhythmically with her own and after a few still moments she returns my affection full force.

The bottle makes a clanking noise as it rolls away and her body relaxes and I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her more aggressively against me.

I can fill the blood from my cheek roll down like a hot tear but when I hear Vex moan between kisses I know it was worth the new scar.

Suddenly she breaks the hot contact between our lips to rise up. Her hands crossing over the leather of her guild uniform and pulling it off with one quick tug.  
I stare up at her dumbfounded by her beauty. Porcelain toned skin two perfectly round perked breast centered around two coral colored nipples.

Her pale hair wild from our fight and her olive eyes intense and focused.

My lust for her comes all to quickly as I shove myself from the floor up to take her flawless breast into my mouth greedily.

She throws her head back and sighs and I take her submission as a sign continue. The coral bud not currently pinched between my teeth is being fondled by my calloused fingers.

She starts a slow sensual grind down onto my hips and I can tell she is ready for more, as am I.

Unwilling to separate I reach and hand down between us freeing my already solid length from the confines of my leather trousers. Then reaching for my drugger dagger I keep strapped to my boot.

I slice the center of Vex's pants with one quick swipe and she peers down at me with those hard eyes that I had come to know so well.

"You bastard." She hisses but I bite down onto her nipple and her voice is replaced with another rich moan.

Maneuvering her was easy enough given the familiarity I had with the act. I grasp her hips with both hands and sink her down onto my shaft.

Feeling her perfect velvet walls ripple around with me with acceptance I cant help but groan against the column of her neck.

Vex doesn't bother waiting for the two of our bodies to become adjusted to one another before her hips start grinding down and forward in a hard ride and my senses pulsate with the indescribable feeling.

Never had I ever thought this would be possible. Had I always wanted Vex like this? Was that why I sought her approval over and over again all this time? From some deep seeded attraction to her?

I didn't know, and I didn't care. What matters was that she was here with me, I was inside her and it was my cock she was currently riding to the edge of sheer oblivion.

I grab her hips to steady her wanting her to slow down just a bit, I wanted this to last and if she kept this pace up my end was coming all to quickly.

"Easy Vex," I warn between wet kisses against her throat and chest.

"W-What's the matter? Cant handle me?" She chimes and purposely bucks her hips harder against me.

I've had enough of her controlling nature, it was time I took a little power of my own. With a hard shove Vex is laid out before me gasping from being shoved so callously to the floor. I'm on her all to quickly shoving myself between her thighs once more and she cries out at the ferocity of my thrust.

I pin her wrist above her head as I continue the ruthless pumping of my hips. She comes undone beneath me clawing at my hands and crying out until I am forced to silence her with a bruising kiss.

Cant have her alerting the entire guild to our actions. But when she convulses around me and her rippling walls clench around my length I feel my will collapse.

A few more thrust and I spill myself fully inside her. Air flushes from my lungs with a hard groan with the intensity of my release before I find the strength to roll away and lay exhausted and panting at her side.

Only a little time passes between us, filled with out labored breathing before Vex turns towards to me. Hair messed and skin glowing with a damp sheen of sweat.

"I guess you're a better lover than a theif." She smirks and I stare back at her with my own smile of completion.

It was Vex I was dealing with after all, I would take a complement where ever I could get one. Even a backhanded one.

"Oh you have no idea." I smirk before reaching for her again, my energy suddenly re-charged and ready to once again hear the blonde haired vixen scream out.

* * *

I wasn't use to staying away from the guild so long, but a run of good luck had finally starting coming my way and it seemed a shame to waste it.

Beside the reward had been promising. I had taken some mercenary work along with some side treasure hunting and the pull I had achieved from the local Jarls had been worth it.

My pockets were full and my outlook on life brighter than ever. I really had no need to stop by the guild or Riften in general but I wanted to see everyone's faces. After all it wasn't good for the guild master to be absent for such a long stretch of time.

But secretly I had a different motive as well. It had been months since I last laid eyes on Vex. Since that night we shared on the Flagon floor.

Hours of hot breath and pleasurable gasp only to fade away come the morning. Vex went back to being the cold faced bitch I knew she was capable of being. And I went back to being the Dragonborn.

I never did like to set routes down in one place to long.

But that didn't mean I didn't want to occasionally check on my fellow guild member. We didn't have a fairytale love full of warm embraces and tender kisses, and I knew we never would. What we shared had been brief, one night of passion and a mutual respect not to bring the subject up again.

So here I stood casually strolling through the Ragged Flagon aimed at the man that I had actually missed through my time away.

"Delvin. How's my favorite procurer?" I ask with a smirk reaching for his mug of ale to take a hard swig. My face sours at the taste definitely not Black-Briar but something bitter and dry.

Delvin's grim face tugs into a smirk of his own at my response.

"Good to see ya boss. What can I do for ya?" He says while recapturing his mug of tonic.

"Actually I have a delivery. Where's Vex?" I ask casually. Vex hadn't sent me on any job but in my travels I had come across a few rare items I knew she could get a good profit off of.

"Vex?" Delvin repeats as if he is taken back by the question.

I pause with curiosity.

"She…she's taking some time off." He mutters while taking another gulp of his brew.

I almost laugh at the statement.

"Time off? Vex doesn't take time off." I repeat in a question. The guild was Vex's livelihood I had never known her to even leave the Rataway unless of utter importance.

What the hell could of drawn her out into the light of day.

Delvin only smirks as if he is in on some sort of secret I had yet to discover.

"She does now." He states, and I am left baffled.

It's clear he's guarded about this issue and I decide not to press further. It was alright though, I knew if courtesy didn't work. In this family only one other thing would.

I reach into my armor pulling out a stuffed coin purse probably the size of Delvin's balding head and toss it onto the table watching the gold spill out.

Delvin pauses mid sip and his grey eyes light up.

"Where is she?" I ask, and this time I know I will get my answers.

* * *

It had taken me nearly a month to make the journey from Riften to the boarder of Whiterun. A journey that would have been much shorted had not had that incident with my horse and a Sabercat.

But that past was the past, and the future was now.

Delvin had finally given up an address for me to track Vex down. In all honestly I don't really know why I bothered. Vex clearly had gone through great lengths not to be found or bothered.

But my curiosity couldn't have been satiated. Secrets were the thieves guild stock and trade. But not amongst each other. So it begged the question. Why had Vex gone through so much bother to mask her disappearance from Riften.

After what felt like an eternity, I was about to get my answers.

I knock on the sealed door before me politely even though knowing I could easily pick the damn lock. I hear footsteps inside and I take a moment to gauge my surroundings.

It was a quaint little house. A garden in back and a stable not to far off with livestock in tact. Not at all the place I would ever suspect to find Vex of all people. Her taste for the finer acquired things was apparent.

But then again where else would you hide yourself away but the one place no one would attempt to look for you?

I knock a second time and mid thumping of my knuckles the door parts and I stand face to face with the cold faced vixen I had traveled so very far to see.

I smile at her knowing my journey had at long last found a partial end. But the moment I take in her full body from top to bottom my eyes fall at the center of her torso.

To the drastically swollen belly protruding out from under a well fitted common maternity dress.

"Oh-" I whisper the color draining from my face, and my heart ceasing in my chest.

"Oh _shit_."

* * *

 **There you have it my friends, that was the cut off point I was given and that is what I am sticking too. Thanks so much for reading, and feel free to browse around for more!**


End file.
